La theorie du bébé
by Les 3 Magnifiques
Summary: Aphrodite est furieuse contre la lenteur des progrès de romance de son couple de demi-dieu favori, alors elle les prend sur ses épaules pour aider à pousser ses idiots de se réunir dès que possible. Et oh, elle va faire un bébé de style. la déesse réussira-t-elle a les réunir? TRADUCTION!
1. Chapter 2

_**N/T: heyy! Oui c'est encore moii... je sais pas si j'ai supprimer le premier chapitre mais sinon je vais essayer:) Bref tout sa pour dire que je l'ai recommencer parce que j'aimais pas l'autre chapitre et que j'étais pas capable de le modifier alors je l'ai recommencer...**_

**N/A : Hé les gars, c'est ma première tentative d'écrire une histoire PJO. S'il vous plaît ne garder avec moi pour n'importe lequel de mes incohérences et les usages de grammaire erronée.**

_**N/T : Et moi c'est la première traduction que je fais.**_

Changement : ils sont tous 16 dans cette fic, mais pour le bien de cette histoire, Percy n'a pas encore avouez son amour pour Annabeth. Et Silena et Beckendorf sont en vie depuis que je les aime et je déteste ça qu'ils soient morts. Quoi qu'il en soit, je commence

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas tout, sauf cette histoire & l'histoire appartiens a awesome-sadist

Chapitre un: Extrêmement fâcher

Les douze dieux de l'Olympe, avec Hadès et Hestia, avaient leur rassemblement habituel pour discuter de questions importantes du monde. Comme toujours, la salle de réunion est devenue chaotique dès que tous les dieux sont arrivés.

Zeus et Héra se sont assis au milieu de la table argumentée sur le nombre de femmes avec qui Zeus a flirte cette semaine.

Sur le côté droit du couple, Athéna et Poséidon se tenaient nez-à-nez se criant des insultes verbales l'un a l'autre, alors qu'Artémis tirait des flèches d'argent, tout en chassant son frère jumeau Apollon et son partenaire dans le crime Hermès.

À l'extrême gauche de la table, Arès et Héphaïstos s'envoyaient des regards noirs l'un sur l'autre tout en restant à proximité d'Aphrodite et Hadès, Perséphone et Déméter avaient une discussion animée sur ... les céréales. Hestia était témoin des singeries enfantines, des Dieux et Déesses, d'une manière silencieuse mais bien amusé.

Étonnamment, Aphrodite n'était pas trop enthousiaste sur la rivalité entre son mari, Héphaïstos, et son amant, Ares, au contraire, elle pensait à Percy Jackson et sa bien-aimé, Annabeth Chase.

La déesse mourait d'envie de savoir le progrès romantique d'Annabeth et si les deux demi-dieux avait commencé à se fréquenter.

Elle tire magiquement un miroir rose de sa poche et le regarde intensément. Le miroir a ensuite montré une salle de marbre rose (elle l'appelle la «Salle de jumelage») pleine de file de couleurs différentes: jaune d'or pour les dieux, l'argent pour les demi-dieux et lisses noires pour les mortels.

Elle regarda de nouveau le miroir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit axé sur les cordes d'argent et elle plissa les yeux pour chercher légèrement de l'or sur l'un d'eux. (**A/N depuis que Percy a plongé dans le Styx, il fait un peu plus immortel**). Quand elle a vu le fil, il n'y avait aucuns mots pour décrire la colère de la déesse de l'amour ressenti à ce moment-là.

Aphrodite a produit une aura sombre après avoir découvert qu'aucune chaîne n'avait été attachée à celle de Percy. Elle serra les dents et elle a décidé de prendre sa colère et sa frustration sur quelque chose d'autre qui est a cote de son miroir rose, maintenant brisé, qu'elle a tenu à il y a un certain temps.

Malheureusement, cette «autre chose» c'est avéré à être grande table du conseil lui-même.

La colère d'Aphrodite a renversé la gigantesque table de marbre, qui a été efficacement détruire dans le processus (**N/T : je ne suis pas sur si c'est la table ou sa colère…**) et avait gagné l'attention immédiate de tous les Olympiens présents.

Treize paires d'yeux écarquillés la regardaient en état de choc car c'était la première fois qu'elle montrait une capacité physique aussi grande.

La déesse souffla, envoya un regard «n'osez-pas-me-suivre-sinon-vous-êtes-mort» à Ares. Elle fixa le reste du conseil comme si c'était tous de leur faute que Percabeth ne sois pas encore ensemble et avança vers la sortie.

Dès que les portes est été (* claqué *) fermée, les dieux se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules; le chaos reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé ensuite.

**N/A : Et là vous l'avez, les gars!(le premier chapitre)**

**Hmm, c'était bien? Mauvais? S'il vous plaît dites-moi, je serais ravi d'entendre vos commentaires. J'espère mettre à jour rapidement si jamais le nombre d'avis sont nombreux. ^ _ ^**

**Mais sinon, eh bien, tant pis pour mon vœu. Quoi qu'il en soit, RIEVIEW! : D**

_**N/T :heyy dite moi ce que vous en penser et si ma traduction est bien même si j'ai quelque difficulté :P**_

_**PS :j'ai juste 14 ans alors laisser moi une petite chances**_


	2. Chapter 2(l'autre c'est le chapitre 1)

**A / N:** **Oh oui, un autre chapitre gars.****Merci pour tous ceux qui lisent, suivies et ont favorisé mon histoire.**

**_N/T : j'ai oublié de dire dans l'autre chapitre que tout appartiens a Awesome-sadist… _****_ Et mercii au review!_**

CHAPITRE 2

Ça faisait des heures (ou était-ce des jours? Honnêtement, le temps passe si lentement pour Aphrodite) depuis qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre rose. Elle était encore fâcher sur le fait que Percabeth (le nom qu'elle a créé pour eux) n'a pas encore commencé à sortir ensemble.

Elle jeta un regard au miroir magique, réparé à nouveau, et soupira. Les cordes étaient encore non connectées. Maintenant, beaucoup de gens pensent qu'être une déesse de l'amour est un travail amusant, mais en réalité, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que cela.

Bien sûr, Aphrodite avait essayé de mêler directement les cordes d'un certain mortel a une certaine mortelle, il ya un millier d'années, et immédiatement elle a découvert que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Dès qu'elle a tenu les deux chaînes noires dans ses mains, il a brûlé et s'est désintégré avant avoir pu faire quelque chose, et donc la même chose est arrivé pour les deux pauvres mortels. Elle était en état de choc après cette découverte et a juré de ne plus jamais interférer avec les chaînes personnellement. Aphrodite se leva et décida de quitter pour avoir un peu d'air frais. Elle regarda tristement, la porte blanche de sa salle de jumelage et a finalement décider de la quitté.

* * *

Comme la déesse blonde marchait dans les couloirs, nouvellement construites pas Annabeth, elle a remarqué que la porte du temple d'Héra était légèrement entrouverte. Elle a prudemment jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que la reine des dieux faisait sa chose de "fertilité?" à un couple mortel qui était projetée a travers la brume.

-Puisque vous m'avez fait beaucoup de sacrifices et des offrandes, je te bénirai avec un enfant." marmonna Héra pour elle-même, mais puisque la chambre était grande et spacieuse, elle a créé un écho qui a donc intensifié sa voix.

Soudain, une idée surgit dans la tête d'Aphrodite comme une ampoule de lumière qui s'allume.

-Avec cela, je vais créer une forme de vie, la Reine a soulevé un laurier avec des poils de mortel (_Beurk_, pensée Aphrodite) et a commencé une ancienne incantation.

Aphrodite n'avait aucune idée pourquoi, mais elle fait en sorte de mémoriser l'incantation alors qu'elle regardait brillées les poils qui étaient sur le laurier, ils ont formé une vie. Littéralement formée une vie. (N/T : un peu de misère à traduire cette phrase la)

Elle se pressa fort sur les colonnes de marbre pour obtenir une bonne vue d'Héra qui enveloppait la forme de vie qui était contenus dans le laurier et comme par magie elle l'envoya à travers la brume. Lorsque la lumière éclatante a cessé, Aphrodite a fait une course folle loin du temple de la déesse.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Aphrodite hurla comme une adolescente. Qu'est-ce Héra à créé pourrait être l'arme ultime pour enfin que "Percabeth" sois ensemble. Bien sûr, puisque la déesse n'était pas connue pour son intelligence, elle a simplement imaginé des choses comme ceci:

Bébé + Percabeth sois les 'parents' = Couple immédiate = une Aphrodite heureuse = couple le plus heureux du monde

Elle a ignoré toutes les conséquences et les lourdes responsabilités qui venaient avec son plan, mais qui s'en soucie? Le reste des détails sont à eux, pas elle, après tout, elle est tout simplement la planificatrice, pas l'ouvrier réelle. Avec cette pensée heureuse, la déesse à sauté tout au long de son chemin jusqu'à son temple/chambre.

* * *

Dès Aphrodite atteint sa chambre, les engrenages dans sa tête ont commencé à travailler. (_"_ _Le quoi dans le quoi? Je devrais probablement plus jamais sortir avec Athéna de nouveau. Ça me rend parano."_ pensait la déesse.)

Avant que son plan se réalisé, («_Vous détendez vraiment sur moi, chère Athéna._), elle avait besoin de l'ADN des victimes d'abord.

La déesse était reconnaissante d'avoir traîné avec Athéna car elle lui avait fait comprendre l'anatomie humaine et la créativité, de sorte qu'elle était en mesure de connaître les trucs sur l'ADN des mortels.

Elle n'avait personne pour faire la _"_course_"_ pour elle (comme si elle allait gaspillé son temps à recueillir des boules de poils dégoûtant), mais un certain dieu apparut dans son esprit. Elle sourit malicieusement.

* * *

PDV ARÈS :

"Arès chérie!"

Le Dieu de la guerre regarda derrière lui pour voir qui l'appelait. Il sourit quand il vit son bel amant et il chercha prudemment des pièges ou des caméras cachées faites par Héphaïstos avant d'arriver à l'embrasser.

Dès que la session _"_make-out_"_ a été fait, Aphrodite à arranger ses cheveux et son maquillage avant de donner à Arès ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu. Immédiatement, le dieu déglutit.

-Chérie, tu sais que Je t'aime, non?

_Uh-oh_, pensa Arès.

* * *

PDV Percy :

Percy fit un rêve étrange. Tout a commencé comme ceci:

Il marchait le long d'une forêt sombre et déserte quelque part en Amérique. Il ne savait pas exactement où, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose à voir avec Annabeth.

Il a continué à marcher le long du chemin sombre et finalement venu ce qui allait pas. La vue qui était devant lui, fit Percy tremblé de colère. Une colère a peine contenue.

Annabeth avait le dos contre un chêne géant et tremblait devant Ares, dieu le plus détesté de Percy. Le dieu s'avança vers elle avec un petit poignard à la main. Il sourit d'une façon sinistre et dit:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la fille d'Athéna, car je suis tout simplement en train de faire une _"_course_"_.

Percy pensa qu'Annabeth avait une bonne raison d'être inquiète. Le dieu était, après tout elle adossée à un arbre, avec un poignard tenue dangereusement le niveau de sa gorge. Percy essaya de bouger mais ses jambes étaient comme du plomb, et pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la bouche.

Il se sentait tellement en colère et impuissant en même temps alors qu'il regardait la fille qu'il aimait être danger. Arès a dû sentir sa colère car il se tourna vers sa direction et sourit froidement.

«-_Bien, bien, si ce n'est pas l'amoureux. Je suis heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous, mais je crains que j'aille besoin de vous faire sortir de cette affaire privée …_

Percy se réveilla en sursaut. Il se rappelait du rêve si vivement qu'il avait peur de ce que le Dieu a soufflé peut faire à sa bien-aimés.

Il c'est immédiatement changé et il quitta précipitamment la cabine Poséidon pour aller à la recherche d'Annabeth. Il était rempli d'effroi après que Malcolm –le demi-frère d'Annabeth- a dit qu'elle n'était pas encore rentré de ses vacances.

Heureusement Grover était là pour écouter son rêve et lui offrir du réconfort. Dès qu'il a terminé de raconter son rêve, Grover avait l'air mal à l'aise et nerveux, mais au moins il n'avait pas encore commencé à mâcher sa chemise.

-Je ne sais pas, mec. Peut-être que nous pourrions informer Chiron…

-Non! Chiron ne doit pas savoir!

-Ok, ok, rien raconter a Chiron. Mais peut-être que nous pourrions envoyer des personne a la recherche d'Annabeth, on pourrait encoyer les frères et sœurs de Genieve.

-Tu es le meilleur, G-man. Dit merci à ta petite amie de ma part.

-Ne me remerciez pas encore.

* * *

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de leur plan, car Annabeth est arrivé plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elle avait un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, mais néanmoins elle semblait parfaitement bien.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de courir vers elle et de l'englouti dans ses bras. Il s'inquiétait tellement qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes.

Annabeth, d'autre part, se tenait figée sous le choc et sentit son visage devenir chaud. Les regards que portaient ses compagnons campeurs lui donnait envie de creuser un trou et d'y mourir.

L'arrivée de Chiron fut le dernier coup. Son visage était tellement rouge qu'elle se demandait si Percy pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Parlant de Percy…

-Umm.

Percy lâcha Annabeth comme si elle avait la peste après avoir entendu, de Chiron la * évidemment fausse * toux. Les yeux du centaure scintillaient de méfait alors qu'il les regardait tous les deux, plus particulièrement Percy.

-Eh bien, c'était tout un spectacle:« on entendait les rires des campeurs. Mais nous devons laisser Annabeth toute seule. Je suis sûr qu'elle est fatiguée de son voyage. Travis, Connor, vous pouvez prendre ces bagages?

-bien sur, Chiron." Répondit les frère Alartir, ils ont pris les bagages d'Annabeth et les on escorter dans sa cabine.

-Maintenant, vous avez encore des activités à faire. Cela t'inclut aussi, Percy.

Le visage de Percy était rouge comme tout au long de son chemin vers le lac. Les bruits des rires, les ricanements, et les chants de ce qui ce passait entre Percabeth résonna à travers le camp.

* * *

**A / N: Ouais, ce n'est probablement pas si grande.****Quoi qu'il en soit, je serais ravi de vous entendre donc s'il vous plaît votre avis!****:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T : _Ok le vrai auteur à laisser d'autres commentaire mais ça parle de c'est lecteur et tout :). Alors moi je vais faire pareils mais pour eux en français :_**

**_Merci a : P'tite poulette-charlie3-Unic1-Lou-Princesse-Lea-Percabet h34110._**

**A / N:** **Voici le chapitre 3, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Le bébé est formé

PDV Percy :

Percy et Annabeth sont assis au bord du lac en canoë à parler de leur récent voyage. Les deux ont finalement eu le temps de parler après une après-midi mouvementée à éviter et à se désintéresser aux sifflements et autres joyeusetés(?) de campeurs.

Le coup doux du vent, la vue magnifique coucher de soleil et la sensation de leurs pieds trempés dans le lac froid les fit soupirer de bonheur et de détente absolue. Tout était si parfait (et_ romantique_, pensa Percy) que les deux adolescents ont ignoré les oreilles indiscrètes et les rires qui était derrière les buissons.

Après une minute de silence complet, Percy a décidé d'exprimer la chose qui la gêner toute la journée. Alors, naturellement, il le demanda à la blonde qui était à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que Arès vous a faite?

Au regard confus d'Annabeth, Percy a commencé à expliquer ce qu'il a vu dans son rêve et, tout en racontant, il a remarqué un froncement de sourcils se former sur son visage.

-En fait, seigneur Arès est venu de couper une partie de mes cheveux, a-t-elle dit après qu'il ait raconté son rêve.

Pour prouver son point de vue, Annabeth a enlevé élastique et a laisser ses boucles d'or chuter doucement sur son dos. Percy resta bouche bée pendant un moment, mais il réussi à fermer sa bouche, quand elle se tourna pour le regarder.

Elle lui a faite remarquer à la couette inégale sur le côté droit et soupira.

-Heureusement, c'est caché quand j'attache mes cheveux, reprit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi cet idiot a-t-il coupé vos cheveux?

Annabeth lui lança un regard étonné et dit :

–Percy, Arès pourrait t'entendre. Garde tes insultes pour tpo. Et pour répondre à ta question: je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le bruit du cor résonnait à travers la forêt ce qui signifiait que c'était l'heure du dîner. Percy a décidé de mettre fin à la discussion et a aidé Annabeth se relever. Elle sourit et se mit à attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval, mais elle a été arrêté lorsque Percy lui prit la main en lui disant :

-Attache les pas. J'aime mieux quand ils sont en bas.

Et il la ramena au pavillon pour le repas, il ne lâcha jamais sa main ou la regarda juste pour la voir cacher son visage rouge. Dommage qu'il aie manquer le sien.

* * *

PDV Arès

-Chérie?, dit Arès en frappant doucement à la porte d'Aphrodite. Qui savait que le Dieu de la guerre pouvait être aussi doux?

-Chouchou! dit la déesse en sautant vers les bras d'Ares dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Je suppose que ma demande a été accomplie?

Arès dit rien, mais lui tendit un petit flacon contenant un brin de cheveux blonds bouclés. Aphrodite cria et l'embrassa et se mit à lui raconter sa théorie, après avoir vu son regard interrogateur.

Après que la belle déesse eu fini de raconter son plan ingénieux, son amant, Arès, comme d'habitude, la regardé ennuyé et indifférent, car son plan ne comportait pas de bain de sang ou de combats.

- Ne pourrait-il pas avoir des couilles pour une fois! Ou du courage, demanda-t-il

-Oh, allez, mon cher! Il est probablement simplement trop gêner pour se confesser. Et puis, on ne s'amuse plus, pas vrai?

- Si sa te rend heureuse de le faire. Mais quand même, je crois qu'il devrait avoir plus de courage, -ou de couilles- ou n'importe comment le mortels appellent sa.

- awww, tu es trop mignon!

Et les deux dieux ont fait des choses très vilaines qui ne devraient pas être examinée plus que ça.

Quelques heures après la session de "make-out", Aphrodite a finalement réussi à se ressaisir pour passer à l'étape suivante de son plan.

Elle se glissa dans les couloirs et atteint son temple. Mais avant qu'elle ferme la porte, elle jeta un regard à son entourage pour voir toutes les menaces possibles et finalement elle est rentrer à l'intérieur.

Aphrodite sourit en voyant la belle statue d'elle-même (choisie par Annabeth, qui d'autre?) qui conduit à son autel en marbre rose décoré avec des figurines miniatures de colombe.

Elle a placé un foulard rose sur la table avec le flacon contenant les cheveux d'Annabeth et un tissu orange rempli de sang qui appartenait à Percy.

Elle a obtenu le tissu lorsque Arès est retourné à Olympe après sa bataille avec Percy, il y a quelques années. Aphrodite ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle a gardé le tissu qui c'était collé à la pointe de l'arme du dieu et l'a placé dans un petit flacon. Elle était reconnaissante de sa décision depuis quelque temps, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de l'ADN de Percy et en même temps le risque de tout soupçon.

Elle a également placé un ours en peluche brun sur son autel qui servirait de «corps» à l'enfant artificiel. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire une vie réelle, car ce n'était simplement pas son pouvoir.

Aphrodite était nerveuse que tout pourrait virer mal, mais à la fin sa détermination a gagné. Elle ferma les yeux et répéta l'enchantement qu'elle a appris d'Héra (et un peu de la magie des enseignements d'Hécate).

Sa table d'autel brillait tellement que les cheveux et le tissu ont émergé au sein de l'ours en peluche. Bientôt, un enfant humain endormir se trouvait en face de la déesse ésouffler. Toute la création a aspiré les pouvoirs d'Aphrodite, mais elle a réussi à au moins bénir l'enfant avec de bons regards avant de s'effondrer sur le sol rose froid.

-Ouf, je ne suis jamais va faire cela à nouveau, marmonna-t-elle haletante. Après un moment de se repos, Aphrodite alla vérifier sa création pour la première fois.

Aphrodite voyait un enfant endormi qui était enveloppée dans de la soie rose. La déessee réussi à contenir un cri excité.

il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs bouclés qui étaient répartis au hasard vers des directions différentes, la peau foncé, mais un peu plus pâle et ses yeux était, lorsqu'il l'est ouvrit se révélait être une combinaison de gris et de vert, l'enfant était absolument magnifique. Et apparemment, il était un garçon.

Les choses vont certainement être de bonne, cette fois ci.

* * *

**A / N:** **J'espère que je vais vous faire plaisir, je vais mettre une deuxième partie puisque je vais avoir tellement de plaisir à l'écrire ...**

Partie 2: Chiron va être un grand-papa.

**CHIRON PDV:**

Il était minuit à la grande maison quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Chiron est le seul à l'intérieur, car il avait certains fichiers qui devait être organisées et franchement le coup l'a surpris. Il était aussi sûr que Zeus que tous les campeurs dormaient, c'était évidemment à minuit et aucun campeur n'oserait laisser volontairement les harpies le/la manger. Donc c'était une surprise d'entendre un coup fort.

Chiron silencieusement son chemin à roues (il était sous sa forme humaine depuis que sa moitié inférieure avait pris un repos) en direction de la porte avec un arc et une flèche sur la main. Il leva sa gardes et a soigneusement ouvert les portes pour trouver...

Rien.

Le centaure était dérouté et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de baisser son arme et d'hausser les épaules. Il était sur le point de rentrer quand il le vit: un panier blanc sculpté avec des roses et des colombes et une couverture bleue avec une lettre déposer sur elle.

Chiron a été surpris de voir un bébé dormir paisiblement sur le panier. Il prit le panier à l'intérieur et se sont installés avec le bébé sur la table et se mit à lire la lettre.

_Cher Chiron,_

_J'ai décidé de faire de vous mon partenaire dans le crime pour ma soi-disant théorie du bébé. Non cher, vous ne pouvez pas et ne devez pas refuser une déesse ou vous allez bientôt faire face aux conséquences._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que vous fassiez Percabeth (Percy et Annabeth c'est leur nom de couples ) passe du temps ensemble autant que possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils confessent et commence à sortir ensemble. Le bébé sera le pont de leur relation et vous devez les obliger à s'occuper de lui (je veux dire l'enfant).**  
**_

_Oh, au cas où vous vous le demandez, l'enfant n'est pas vrai, je l'ai fait à partir d'un ours en peluche et de leurs ADN et il va disparaître dès que la tâche sera accomplie._

_Je suivrai l'évolution de leur relation ici à l'Olympe. Si vous ne faites pas votre travail correctement, je vais vous transformer en un cheval complet, OK chérie?_

_Avec amour,_

_Aphrodite_

_PS: Le panier est magique. Il suffit de demander tout ce que vous avez besoin pour l'enfant et il va apparaître tout de suite. Ne pas oublier de leur dire. Et oh, il n'a pas encore de nom. XOXO_

Chiron soupira exaspéré après avoir lu la lettre parfumée et écrit avec une si belle écriture. La déesse de l'amour aime vraiment se mêler des affaires des gens. Il a deviné qu'elle en avait marre de la lenteur des progrès de ses élèves préférés et elle avait pris l'affaire en mains propres.

-Oui, vous avez deviné juste._**(N/T: pas sur de quoi il parle la... besoin d'un peu d'aide:) mais je pense qu'il parle pour le bébé ou de prende en main les chose pour Percabeth)**_

Chiron a presque crié d'une manière indigne d'un homme. Presque.

Debout à côté de lui, la belle déesse de l'amour et de la beauté était habillée en robe grecque rose. Aphrodite lui lança une ensemble de dents parfaitement blanches et s'approcha doucement du bébé.

-Euh, madame, je ne veux pas paraître si rude, mais que faites-vous ici? demanda Chiron.

-Je voulais vérifier les choses encore avant de pouvoir commencer ma théorie.

Le bébé brillait et bien sûr, il a grandi grand, de la taille d'un réel un bambin d'un an.

-Que vais-je leur dire, madame?

Aphrodite agita une main dédaigneuse et dit:

-C'est pour sa que vous faite partit de mon plan, mon cher. Ooh! Je ne peux pas attendre!

-Mais...

-Vous allez vous demander comment l'enfant va savoir qui sont ses parents, ne vous inquiétez pas, OK?. Je sais que le garçon est assez intelligent Vous avez oublié qui sont sa mère et sa grand-mère.

Chiron était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Aphrodite l'a interrompu à nouveau. "Adieu!" Et avec un claquement de doigts, la déesse avait disparu.

Le centaure soupira et murmura: «Oh Dieux».

Il s'est tourné vers la direction de l'enfant qui était maintenant réveillé . Des yeux gris-verts et intelligents regardaient le vieil homme et dit: «Grampa.»

Chiron savait que les bébés normaux ne seraient en mesure de dire maman ou Dada, cet enfant a hérité clairement l'intelligence d'Annabeth depuis qu'il a pu dire un mot si difficile avec facilité.

-Tu vas causer beaucoup d'ennuis, petit, a-t-il dit en levant le bébé et l'embrassant sur le front comme un grand-père affectueux ferait.

* * *

**A / N: Et là vous l'avez, les gars! Cela pourrait sans doute le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrite. Alors, comment trouvez-vous mon idée de la création? Bonne? mauvais? Bizarre? * Rires ***

**Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez des questions qui devaient être clarifiés, n'hésitez pas à le laisser tomber comme une critique. Je vais poster les réponses sur le prochain chapitre.**

**Review s'il vous plaît! ^ _ ^**

**_N/T: Et puis me suis-je ameliorer?:) j'ai eu l'aide de une de mes meilleures amies pour traduire le bout d'Aphrodite et d'Arès.._**

**_comme l'auteur je vous dit des Review SVP! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_N/T :Héhé p'tite poulette j'ai enfin publier! J'ai mal au fesse maintenant!;D. Les autres essayer pas de comprendre._**

**_ Bon je pense que je vais laisser faire pour vous répondre sur saa, mais inquiété vous pas l'auteur originel elle elle laisse des messages mais au personne qui laisse des review et tout sur sa fic…_**

**_Bref bon chapitre et désoler pour les fautes dans se chapitre et dans les autres chapitre je vous le dit tout de suite il est 2h du matin et je suis fatiguée mais je voulais vraiment publier le chapitre aujourd'hui alors il se peut qu'il aie des faute genre pas d'accent sur le "E" ou sur les "A" ou encore des chose dans se genre la:')_**

**_PS: s'il a des phrase pas française c'est parce que je suis habituer à se genre d'écriture ou se genre de langage...je suis quand même une québécoise de 14ans:)_**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Les Parents Partie 1

Le matin, après l'incident de la nuit dernière, Chiron a organisé une réunion d'urgence pour les Conseillers des bungalows afin d'introduire l'enfant à ses parents. Il voulait rassembler tout le monde pour que ça semble comme si tout était un imprévue.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, Chiron avait des aussi grand doutes qu'Athéna, qu'Aphrodite voudrait un grand évènement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Percabeth. Les Dieux, surement, prenne beaucoup de plan soucieux et il jurerait sur le Styx qu'il avait une migraine, enfin, si les centaures peuvent en avoir.

* * *

PDV Percy:

Percy étonnamment eu un sommeil normal. Par normal, il voulait dire pas de monstres qui lui courait après ou pas de prémonitions étranges qui pourraient le conduire à une autre grande prophétie. En fait, il savourait tellement son sommeil qu'il a décidé de dormir longtemps, mais malheureusement les dieux n'étaient pas toujours en sa faveur (enfin, sauf Poséidon, bien sûr).

Il eut un coup fort qui créa un écho dans toute la cabine numéro trois. Percy gémit et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le confort de son lit douillet. Après une minute, à tenter de bloquer le bruit de dehors, le fils de Poséidon en a finalement eu assez, donc il se força à ouvrir la maudite porte.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Eh bien, bonjour à toi aussi, Cervelle d'Algues.

Apparemment, cela réussi à le réveiller. Sa vision se dégagea immédiatement et il put voir Annabeth avec son sourire habituel et ses intimidants yeux gris orageux. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il a remarqué quelque chose de différent à sur elle, ce jour-là.

Au lieu de l'habituel chandail orange du Camp de Sang-Mêlé et de ses short en jean, Annabeth portait qu'une simple robe d'été blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus des/de ses? genoux avec une veste grise claire qui faisais ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. La seule chose commun était son collier de perles. Même ses Converses ont été remplacées par des chaussures de poupée de couleur crème. Une paire de chaussures de poupée!

-Bonjour! La Terre appelle Cervelle d'Algues?

-Qu-quoi? a demandé Percy, plutôt bêtement. Merci aux dieux son esprit était encore trop flou pour avoir la décence de commander à son visage de rougir.

-Dieux, tu est vraiment un/une Cervelle d'Algues. J'ai dit que tu devrais être prêt dès que possible parce que nous tenons la réunion des chefs des bungalows, ce matin.

-D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce par le royaume d'Hadès porte-tu? A-t-il soudainement lâché. Maintenant qu'il eu dit ces mots, Percy pensa que ça sonnait plutôt insultant que curieux, ce qui était son intention initiale.

-Je sais! Ok? **_(N/T: je ne savais pas comment traduire se bout de phrase. En anglais c'est I know! Right? Dite-moi si c'est correct_**) Aux Dieux, je déteste vraiment ces filles d'Aphrodite, maintenant. Elles ont saccagé tous mes vêtements et l'ont remplacé par ceux de jeune fille. Super! "Heureusement Annabeth a semblé prendre mes paroles comme par pure curiosité.» se dit Percy

_Note mentale à moi-même: Dire merci à tous les enfants d'Aphrodite plus tard._

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais vraiment te préparer, maintenant. Je te vois à la Grande Maison à 9 heures. Et oh, en passant, tu as de la bave sur la joue!

Annabeth couru vers la grande maison, ses cheveux blonds volant d'une manière très flatteuse et laissa un Percy très rouge devant la porte de sa cabine.

* * *

Quand Percy est arrivé à la grande maison, se fut chaotique, comme d'habitude.

Des balles de ping pong rebondissaient partout: certaines étaient inoffensifs tandis que d'autres étaient jeté à une vitesse de cent milles à l'heure. Des canettes vides de fromage, manger par Grover, jonchaient le sol, mais encore, la majorité du fromage décorait les murs et les tables et même le plafond.

Travis et Connor Alatir (« Qu'est-ce que Connor fais ici? Je pensais que Travis était le conseiller en chef pour la cabine d'Hermès? Pensa Percy) jouaient des tours à Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Will et le reste des conseillers. Cela explique totalement la pagaille complète, soit dit en passant.

Beckendorf avait l'air calme car, il était assis à côté de Silena, sa petite amie, qui avait le même look qu'Annabeth, sauf que celle-ci avait une tresse française élaborer.

Percy prit place à côté d'Annabeth, ignorant complètement les regards sournois et le silence qui est arriver avec sa venue et a tenté de démarrer une conversation avec elle. Silena pensait que c'était plutôt gentil de sa part de le faire.

-Aww, vous, les gars, êtes tellement mignon! Et Percy, ne trouve tu pas le look d'Annabeth superbe aujourd'hui? Nous sommes toujours en attente de votre« merci », cependant.

-Tais-toi, Silena, marmonna Annabeth, mais celle-ci avait le visage tout rouge. Percy pensa qu'il avait l'air pire, bien plus pire.

* * *

-Ehem. Une voix les a soudainement interrompus.

Les campeurs à l'intérieur ont réussi à avoir le calme, ils essuyèrent le fromage qui décorait la table (les frères Alatir ont glissé sur la table et se sont utilisés eux-mêmes comme des chiffons) et poussèrent les canettes vides et des balles de ping-pong sous les sabots de Grover qui tous, en moins de cinq secondes, furent plat, un exploit qu'aucun des demi-dieux étaient fiers.

Chiron trotta jusque devant eux; essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il y avait encore des traces de fromage sur les murs et le plafond, et que les frères Alatir était couvert d'orange de la tete au pied, alors que les sabots de Grover sortaient d'une pile de déchet un peu plus loin

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? A-t-il demandé, comme s'ils étaient tous enfants de la maternelle.

-Ringard, **_(N/T il avait comme un jeu de mot avec le mot cheese et cheesy mais il n'a rien en français pour ça)_** a répondu Travis en essuyant du fromage de son visage tout comme Connor.

-Eh bien, je vais ignorer cette remarque. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous aie rassemblé tous ici en raison d'un certain incident qui c'est passer la nuit dernière.

-Est-ce cela qui provoque des bruits étranges provenant de la chambre qui est a côté de cette piece? a demandé Annabeth perspicace.

-Oui, très bien, Annabeth. Vous voyez, la nuit dernière, nous avons eu un certain visiteur. Et apparemment, nous ne pouvons pas retrouver ses parents. Divin et mortel, je veux dire, à expliquer Chiron.

-Whoa, il s'est perdu? Demanda Percy.

-Eh bien, on peut dire cela, a-t-il répondu vaguement.

-S'il te plaît, Chiron, arrête de tourner autour du sujet, je peux sentir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas, dit calmement Annabeth tandis tous les yeux regardaient le centaure, mais le centaure sourit seulement.

-D'accord, je vais faire les choses au clair et simple: Nous avons trouvé un bébé, la nuit dernière.

-Un quoi?! Le choc s'est peint sur les visages de tous les campeurs présents.

-Je pense que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si j'apporte la preuve. Chiron fit un signe à la porte. Et soudainement, M. D est entré portant un enfant avec des yeux gris-verts et de cheveux noirs et bouclés.

Il y avait un silence tendu. Lorsque l'enfant croisa le regard de Percy, il s'écria. "Papa!"

Tous les yeux sont tournés vers Percy et il se mit à transpirer. M. D regarda avec dédain.

-J'espère que la prochaine fois vous n'apporterez pas votre progéniture dans le camp, Phinéas Johansson, à dit le Dieu du Vin en a plaçant le bébé sur les bras de Percy et en sortant, tout en grognant.

Un silence insupportable rempli la salle. Percy décida qu'il essayerait au moins se défendre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, les gars! Je jure que cet enfant n'est pas le mien! Je n'ai même pas_ couché _avec une fille tout au long de mes 16 années d'existence!

Dès qu'il eut prononcé c'est mots, Percy voulait mourir de honte. Il pourrait littéralement traduire chacun de leurs expressions et de lire dans leurs pensées.

_Travis: Mec, je suis désolé pour Percy. Peut-être que nous pourrions organiser quelque chose pour qu'au moins qu'il fasse l'expérience?_

_Connor: Tu as raison. Mais je pense qu'Annabeth est la mieux adapté pour cela. * Parle avec Travis *_

_Silène: Oh mon D... C'est tout simplement trop tragique!_

_Beckendorf: Je lui ai dit de demander à Annabeth en Juillet._

_Katie: Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû entendre cela._

_Clarisse: Il ne pouvait pas etre l'homme de la situation et demander a __Boucles d'or__. Tch!_

_Chris: Je vais__ lui parler après cela._

_Pollux: C'est pour ça que papa dit qu'il est un loser._

_Will: Il a le style, c'est quoi son problème?_

_Grover: Je suis désolé, Perce. Je croyais que tu avait se genre de choses sous ton contrôle._

_Annabeth: Selon la quatrième édition du dictionnaire de Webster pour les étudiants, le score peut être un nom qui signifie un record de points, ou un verbe qui signifie de faire ou de provoquer un point ..._

Vraiment, Annabeth? Je viens d'avouer quelque chose de si embarrassant et tout ce que vtu fait est de réciter le dictionnaire?

Et comment se fait-il que dans les esprits de tout le monde, ils disent que tout se que je veut c'est elle? Ce qui est totalement vrai d'aileur. Est-ce si évident? Dieux, je pensais que je fait un excellent travail pour le cacher!

* * *

"Ok, je suis définitivement convaincu que Percy est vraiment le père. Tous les traits sont identique à lui, bien à l'exception des yeux. Tant pis pour Percabeth, dit Silena fermement, mais murmura la dernière phrase. Tous les campeurs, à l'exception d'Annabeth, hochaient la tête en signe d'accord.

-Hey! C'est completement fous! Vous avez fondé vos idées juste parce qu'on se ressemble! Chiron, s'il te plaît dit-moi que tu n'est pas d'accord avec eux, dit Percy en se tournant vers le centaure en cause de désespoir

-Je suis désolé mon enfant, mais je suis tout aussi convaincu qu'ils le sont. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois parler à M. D à propos de certaines choses. Je reviens tout de suite, dit Chiron en allant vers son bureau.

-Vas-y, a grogner Percy. Soudain, l'enfant a fait dans ses bras le geste de "prend-moi" vers la gauche. L'enfant a continué a se tortiller alors que Percy l'ajusta afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

-Quel est le problème avec vous, bonhomme? a-t-il demandé alors que l'enfant bougeait encore. Les campeurs le dévisageait, mais il les ignora pour calmer l'enfant.

-M-maman! Maman!

-Qui? Percy tourna la tête dans la même direction où que l'enfant regardait. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'étaient les filles qui regardaient l'enfant avec inquiétude. Ce qui ne l'aida pas beaucoup.

-Maman! Il se pencha, forçant Percy à bouger ses pieds.

-Sérieusement, coco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Sa patience commence à s'user. Apparemment, il avait dit la mauvaise chose puisque l'enfant a commença à pleurer. Les pleurs et les cries ont continué d'augmenter en termes de hauteur et de volume. Même son talon d'Achille n'a pu atténuer la douleur de ses tympans. Le reste ont commencé à s'éloigner de lui, tout en couvrant leurs oreilles.

-Oh Dieux, s'il vous plaît arrêter de pleurer.

Le poids dans ses bras et les cris on soudainement disparu. Percy ouvrit les yeux et vit Annabeth calmer l'enfant. Elle se déplaçait jusqu'à ce que les cris diminusent?(**_N/T: je sais même pas si ça existe comme mots)_** en gémissements. Tout le monde dans la salle regarda la faire et tout leurs mâchoires était relâcher.

-Quoi? leur a demandé Annabeth quand elle réalisa que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

-Comment...comment avez-vous fait cela? a demandé le fils de Poseidon à sa manière typique de Cervelle d'Algues.

-J'ai des frères, souvenez-vous? J'ai pris soin d'eux pendant un certain temps chaque fois que mon père et belle-mère étaient sortis."

-Oh, d'accord. Merci de le calmer pour moi.

Percy a ensuite fait son chemin vers Annabeth pour reprende le petit bonhomme dans ses bras, mais l'enfant à refusé et à enfouit son visage sur la poitrine de Annabeth.

-Hey, mon pote. Allez, retournez avec papa, Okay?

Il y avait cette tension inexplicable dans la chambre quand l'enfant a refusé de regarder Percy. Les campeurs ont échangé des regards inquiets avec Annabeth. Ayant marre de cette épreuve, Percy l'a attrapé doucement par les aisselles et le souleva de la jeune fille.

Même quand Percy l'a attrapé, le bébé a continué à se pencher vers Annabeth et à faire de nouveau le geste "prendre-moi!". Enfin frustré de voir que personne ne le comprenait, il cria d'une voix de bébé: "Maman!"

Les mâchoires de tout les campeurs ont chuté sous le choc alors qu'Annabeth et Percy avaient l'air mortifié.

-Maman?! ont-ils tous dit en chœur.

* * *

**A / N: Fin de me*** ****. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé si c'est cela. Il y a encore tellement de choses à écrire, mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties depuis que je me sens bizarre d'écrire un chapitre plus de 2000mots . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me fait me sentir paranoïaque.**

**Sur le côté positif, je pense que je peux être en mesure de mettre à jour ce samedi ou le dimanche, je vais écrire la deuxième partie. Et oh, s'il vous plaît laisser moi des review sur ce chap. Je serais heureux de vous entendre, donc s'il vous plaît des review ^ _ ^**

**_N/T: ok j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de difficulté à traduire se chapitre mais j'espère pas trop avoir faite de faute et tout:) je vais être teteuse comme l'auteur review s.v.p_**

**_-xxx- à la prochaine_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V **

**A / N: Un autre chapitre! Hmm, je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas fait la mise en garde après le chapitre 1, je vais donc le faire.**

**Crédit: Je ne possède pas PJO, juste cette fic.**

**Merci encore aux personnes qui laisser des review.**

**_N/T: Yoo! Je vous explique tout:_**

**_Jme trouvais trop pourris so j'ai refaite les chapitre 5 et 6, le 6 va arriver dans pas long je l'aie deja corriger:3_**

**_Bref bonne relecture si sa vous tente je vous assure que c'est meilleur qu'avant:P_**

**_P'tite dernière chose un moment donne sa va être marquer Travis et Connors Stoll bas c les deux jumeaux que je me souviens pu comment écrire leur nom en français parce que je lis trop de fic en anglais:3_**

* * *

-Maman?! Ont-ils tous dit en chœur.

Annabeth a réussi à se calmer et a été assez gentille pour prendre l'enfant de Percy et le faire taire. Silèna fut la première à se libérer de sa transe.

"Yeah! Percabeth gagne!"dit-elle se qui réussie a faire sortir tout les autres de leur transe.

"Alors tu est sa mère, Annabeth?" dit Katie en exprimant les pensées de tout le monde. Annabeth est resté incroyablement calme, rendant Percy jaloux de sa capacité à le faire.

"C'est très et complètement illogique, Katie. Pourquoi, par le mont Olympe, penses-tu ça?"

"Euh, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Annie, il vient de t'appeler maman." répondit Connor impassible.

"Ne m'appele pas Annie!" A-t-elle dit férocement." Et j'ai entendu l'enfant. Je pense que c'est juste la façon dont tous les bébés appellent la première personne qu'ils considèrent comme leur maman. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas de similitudes absolus et je n'ai pas eu de petit ami depuis la naissance. Et vous le savez tous" dit-elle avec confiance.

"Oui, tu as peut-être raison, mais le gamin a certainement eu l'intelligence. Et ses yeux sont un peu grisâtre et nous savons tous que seul un enfant Athena les possède. Et qui, en dehors de toi, est assez proche de Percy?"souligna Will.

Annabeth le maudit silencieusement dans sa tête. Will Solace était bon et assez perspicace quand il veux et elle savait que tout le monde pensait qu'il avait. Elle ajusta l'enfant jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Elle était prête à apporter une réponse lorsque Will continué à nouveau.

"Qu'en est-il la façon dont les enfants d'Athena naissent? Naissent-ils pas uniquement à partir de l'esprit? Donc, même si tu nous dit que tu n'as pas eu ce petit ami, l'idée de la procréation de l'esprit est toujours valable et pourrait être une possibilité, non?"

Cinq mots surgi dans l'esprit de Annabeth: "Maudit sois-tu, Will Solace."

"C'est vrai que nous sommes nés de l'esprit de notre mère, mais honnêtement, nous ne sommes que leurs descendants; Nos pouvoirs ne sont que la moitié que celle de la déesse Athéna a et il y a toujours la possibilité que nous en ayons aucun."

" Personne, je dis bien personne ne gagne un argument quand je suis autour" pensa Annabeth à elle-même.

* * *

"En fait, ce n'est pas tant discutable que sa." Dit un nouveau campeur qui a décidé de participer au débat. Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers Malcolm Watson (N/A: J'ai totalement créé son nom de famille ) pendant qu'il rentra dans la salle de réunion.

"Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" Demanda Pollux.

"Je suis venu demander la permission Chiron d'utiliser l'espace ouvert pour terrain de volley et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversations. Je dois dire que ça m'a intrigué."

"Eh bien, quelle est ton idée?" Annabeth a demandé distraitement(wut? je sais meme pas si ç'est un mot) car l'enfant dans ses bras, se retourna pour regarder Percy.

"Je pense que l'idée de la procréation est tout à fait probable..."a commencé Malcom.

Les yeux d'Annabeth sont tournés le gris sombre d'un orage

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

"Les enfants Athena naissent lorsque la mère et le père on un lien explicite qui est tout à fait différent des autres. Si, par exemple, ils partagent le même amour et la même passion pour quelque chose, alors à ce moment, l'enfant peut être créé. Je crois que toi et Percy partager un lien explicite qui a grandit au fil des années que vous avez passé ensemble seulement."

"Et ton point est?"demanda Annabeth en fronça les sourcils pendant que sa façade de calme brisa lentement.

"Mon point est que, puisque nous sommes Demi-dieux, demi-Dieu, demi-mortel, notre mode de procréation pourrait avoir besoin d'attachement physiques comme des trucs comme s'embrasser, se tenir la main et serrer peut aider à déclencher et il répondre honnêtement à vous deux... Vous vous êtes déjà tenu la main ?"

Tout le monde à l'intérieur retenait son souffle en attendant qu'ils répondent. "Oui." ont-ils confirmé plutôt inaudible. Silène, Katie et Clarisse ont sourire.

"Vous vous êtes déjà donner un câlin?"

"Oui." Les frères Stoll et Grover ont cogné les poing tandis que Chris et Pollux ont souri.

"Vous vous êtes... embrassé?"

Il a une longue pause et Percy a verrouillé les yeux sur Annabeth pendant un moment, puis: "Oui/Ouais."

Malcolm, Beckendorf et Will sourirent triomphalement.

"Eh bien, cela résout tout. Une dernière chose, c'est surement cela qui ta donner ton gros mal de tête que vous aviez il y a quelques mois,Annabeth." conclut-il.

"Attendez, le gamin est déjà vieux d'un an. Comment cela se peut si boucles d'or a seulement eu ce gros mal de tête il y a quelques mois et que le bébé a presque 1ans?" a demandé Clarisse pour la première fois ce jour-là. Malcolm lui fit un sourire narquois.

"En fait, quand les enfants Athéna naissent, ils/elles mûrissent habituellement un peu. Mon père m'a dit que quand je suis apparu à la porte j'avais déjà un an et demi."

"Whoa, sérieusement?" a murmuré Grover.

"Oui, c'est tout à fait vrai. J'étais âgé d'un an lorsque j'ai été envoyé par Dame Athéna." A confirmé Annabeth plutôt maussade. Elle a commencé à se mettre en colère, car elle savait que tous les faits étaient vrais et valables.

"Et c'est exactement pourquoi les enfants Athéna agissent avec plus de maturité que les autres. Des question?" A demandé Malcom, même si tout le monde ,en dehors de Annabeth et l'enfant, on secoué leurs têtes." Non? Eh bien, d'accord, je pense que les faits sont clair. Et oh, félicitations pour le bébé, Percy et ma sœur chérie."

Annabeth fulminait tellement qu'ils ont tous commencé à reculer loin d'elle. La seule chose qui empêchait sa colère indestructible de sortir, c'est le fait que l'enfant était dans ses bras pour le moment. Elle lança un regard de dégoût envers Malcolm et Will et a évité de rencontrer le regard de Percy.

Avant les choses deviennent plus maladroit, Chiron est finalement entré dans le bâtiment.

"Alors, avez-vous découvert qui était la mère?"

Ils ont envoyé seulement un regard uniforme à Annabeth et Chiron a su tout de suite que c"était elle la mère.

"Bon. Tout d'abord: tu va déménager dans cabine Trois, Annabeth."

"Quoi?!"Ont crié Annabeth et Percy en même temps.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris? N'est-ce pas naturel?"a demandé Chris un peu trop innocemment.

"Ouais, et ne me dites pas que tu n'aime pas l'idée, hein, Percy?" A demandé Travis en donnant une mouvement suggestive de ses sourcils. Percy est devenu rouge sur tout le visage et le cou.

"Travis! Arrête de les rendrent mal à l'aise! Ils ont eu déjà assez d'ennuis pour la journée." A dit Katie, mais parlait le plus pour les deux Stoll.

Grâce au commentaire de Katie, tout les autres campeur on embraquer dans la dispute. Percy a saisi cette occasion pour se faufiler près d'Annabeth sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

"Alors, euh, est-ce que sa va?"

Annabeth lui lança un regard vide.

"Vraiment, Percy? Tu me demande si sa va?"

"Euh, je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord avec tout ce qui se passe. Je veux dire, tu sais, avec l'enfant et les accusations et..."

Le grognement d'Annabeth le coupa. Elle secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité et a rencontré ses yeux.

"Tu delire, Cervelle d'Algues. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas bien, mais je fais de mon mieux pour faire face à cette nouvelle inattendu et a notre situation, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te quitter; Tout est de ma faute."

Percy a mis ses mains sur ses épaule, en ignorant le fait que l'enfant lui lançait des regard noir pour avoir dérober sa place d'oreiller, et a tenu le contact des yeux.

"Annabeth, c'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher, puisque nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau. J'ai peut-être pas besoins de le faire, mais je te promets, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous rendre heureux l'enfant et toi. Okay?"

Annabeth était si étonné qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre, mais elle hocha la tête. Dieux, il doit vraiment savoir combien cela signifiait pour elle. La liste des raisons pour lesquelles elle aime Percy Jackson venait juste de gagné un autre point.

"Papa, maman." Le garçon a pointé un petit doigt dans la direction des campeurs. Percy et Annabeth on réalisé qu'il essayait de les avertir qu'il y avait encore des gens qui pouvaient les epionner dans leur moment d'intimité par exemple: Silena Beauregard.

"Merci mon pote, nous vous en redevons une. Tu est un petit génie." Murmura doucement Percy en baisant le front de l'enfant.

Et exactement cinq secondes après tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux à nouveau.

"Oh! C'est comme si vous alliez vivre dans un appartement! Oh dieux, comme un couple de marié, c'est tellement mignon." Hurla Silena comme un enfant typique Aphrodite ferait.

"Scandaleux!" C'est exclamé Grover.

"Non, c'est assez viril." A souligner Beckendorf.

"C'est une bonne chose à faire, je pense." A continué Katie.

Avant que tout le monde commence à parler en même temps, Chiron se racla la gorge.

"Alors c'est comme ça se termine la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer et vous pouvez retourner à votre cabine."

"Chiron! Puis-je avoir les honneurs de redécorer la chambre et les arrangement de cabine numéro trois?" A demandé Silena avec une lueur dans ses yeux.

Chiron a échangé un regards avec Annabeth et a eu une conversation mentale.

_"Non, Chiron, s'il vous plaît ne la laissez pas faire."_

_"Mais elle a un point, Annabeth. Vous aurez besoin de dormir ensemble, dans la même pièce."_

_"Veux-tu te faire transformer en hiboux par ma mère?"_

_"Non, je ne veux pas être transformé en un hibou. Mais tu connais la personnalité de Silena, elle ne recule devant rien."_

_"Grr. Très bien. Mais ne la laisse pas redécorer la chambre. Sinon les Dieux vont interdisent que Percy et moi vivre la-bas."_

_"Que dois-je lui dire, mon enfant?"_

_"Dis-lui de placer mes affaires là-bas ou que ce soit. Et connaissant Percy, il ne voudras pas quitter le réfectoire jusqu'à se que le dîner sois fini. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît Chiron!"_

_"Bon, mon enfant."_

"Euh, chérie, pourquoi ne pas seulement déplacer les effets d'Annabeth? Nous ne devons pas redorer toute la cabine, car nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs si nous pouvons des déplacer des campeurs dedans."

Silena fit un moue mais accepta l'offre.

"D'accord, mais je peux faire l'inspection de garde-robe."

"D'accord, vous pouvez tous aller."

Les campeurs ont commencé à quitter la Grande Maison, Percy prit le panier et attendit qu'ils furent les derniers à sortir.

"Hé, Annabeth, tu veux venir au lac avec moi?"

Annabeth sourit et dit "D'accord." Elle se tourna vers l'enfant dans ses bras. "Est-ce que tu veux venir?"

L'enfant fit un sourire effronté et les deux adolescents se mit à rire pendant qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers le lac.

* * *

Olympe : PDV Aphrodite

Oh mes di... Euh attend, je suis un, alors... peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était totalement mignon et cela en valait la peine! (Elle donna un câlin a un énorme oreiller rose et le jetta accidentellement à proximité son miroir magique-tournée-TV sur le mur)

Ah, ma théorie ne faisait que commencer. Dieu, tout cela compense totalement mon épuisement de puissance temporaire. Mais, Chiron avait été moins utile aujourd'hui .. Hmm, je décide de ne pas le punir encore parce que je suis trop heureuse!

Et quel était le nom de cet enfant d'Athéna à nouveau? Malcolm? Oh oui, je pense que oui. CHER MALCOLM, TU VAS AVOIR UNE VIE AMOUREUSE EXTRAORDINAIRE DEPUIS QUE TU M'AS AIDER AVEC MON PLAN!

Ahh, calmez-toi, Magnifique moi. Une déesse doit toujours agir cool et composé. Respirez profondément maintenant. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer...

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me calmer. Je rougit pratiquement d'amour et de bonheur. J'ai besoin de libérer mes émotions pour commencer. Je suppose que je le joue rugueuse pour aujourd'hui. "ARES CHÉRIE! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS?"

* * *

**A / N: Ce chapitre m'a fait craquer, surtout la partie d'Aphrodite. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est assez étrange et inattendu, non? (Je sais, je suis un loser)**

**Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi le calme d'Annabeth en premier, non? Eh bien, elle était réellement convaincue qu'elle allait leur prouver le contraire (et avec sa fierté et tout) et nous le reste:).**

**Alooooooors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser de ce chap? Review s'il vous plaît?**

**_N.T: Bon bon bon bon bon:) Que pensez vous de mon chapitre refait:o laisser moii des Reviews parce que tout les autres sont effacer:( avouez que je fait pitier:)_**

**_-xxx-Charliee_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeahhhhh! enfin un chapitreeee:3 je voulais juste dire merci a Zaza et Jessica pour avoir corrige et traduit a moitié mon chapitre:3 L'histoire a 15 chapitreee!:3 avec un épilogue un peu étrange! _

* * *

" Alors comment vont les nouveaux parents?" Demanda Silena en les rejoignant. Annabeth la gratifia d'un sourire exaspéré. "Tout va bien Silena, maintenant s'il te plait, va t'en."

"Ohh, ne te fâche pas Annabeth, tu sais que ce ne sont que des blagues." La blonde ne répondit rien.

"Uhhh, y avait-il quelque chose que tu voulais nous dire?" Dit Percy avant qu'un malaise ne s'installe.

"Oh! Oui, j'ai besoin de vous emprunter Annabeth pour un moment, est-ce correct pour vous les gars?"

"Maman." Objecta Luke, au bord des larmes. Percy paniqua.

"Ne t'inquiète pas petit bonhomme. Annabeth va prendre une marche avec tante Silena, Elles seront de retour avant même que tu ne t'en rende compte." Ses mots semblèrent calmer le petit Luke. Silena ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

"Aw~! Un moment père-fils; c'est juste trop mignon! Tu le prend assez aisément, ton rôle de père, Percy. Je peux dire que vous faites tout deux un très bon travail. Et merci de m'avoir fait tante; J'en suis honorée! Mais j'ai quand même besoin de connaitre le nom du petit!"

Percy marmona. "Ouais, désolé, javais oublier. Silena, voici Luke Perseus, Luke, voilà tante Silena"

Silena pinça les joue du petit. "Je dois dire que c'est un très bon choix de noms! Allo, Luke!"

Luke lui sourit. "Tatie!" Les Adolescents et naïades qui les écoutait fondirent devant cet élan enfantin d'amour.

" Enfin, nous devriions vraiment y aller. Je veux en finir avant le souper." Silena commença a tirer la main d'Annabeth's mais Percy l'arreta rapidement. "Attend! Je dois lui parler avant."

Elle leur sourit d'un air entendu qui les fis rougir. "Ok, je t'attenderai ici Annabeth, mais dépêchez vous, okay?"

Dès qu'elles fut hors de porté d'oreille, Percy relâcha son poignet. "Je – euh, nous te verrons au souper n'est-ce pas? Va tu, euh, t'asseoir a la table de Poséidon?" Bégailla-t-il. Luke regardais ces parents en silence et se tint tranquille comme le bon enfant qu'il était.

Annabeth haussa les sourcils " Bien sûr que je vais m'asseoir avec toi, Cervelle d'algues. Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?" Dit elle sur le ton de l'évidence. "Mais est tu sur que toi et Luke aller être correct seuls?"

"C'est ok, je vais le protéger, promis. Tu devrais y aller, Silena t'attend." Percy fit un mouvement de la main pour la chasser.

Annabeth fit claquer sa langue, étant sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle hésitat. Elle surpris alors les gars en embrassant Percy sur la jour, puis Luke sur le front. Elle courra aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers Silena, refusant de se retourner. Dommage, elle manqua le moment d'intense rougeur de Percy.

"Tu sais, j'ai vu ça" Silena agaça Annabeth lorsqu'elle fut a porté de voix. La blonde vira au rose a cette révélation.

" Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas déjà commencés a sortir ensemble. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez déjà un enfant, alors les autres vont vous prendre pour un couple. Et c'est assez déprimant de vous voir progresser."

La fille préfère d'Athena fronça les sourcils. "Je ne veux pas en parler parce que ça n'arrivera jamais."

"Oh Annie, Percy t'aime définitivement. Attend qu'il fasse le premier pas; J'ai comme le sentiment que ça va bientôt arriver. Et les enfants d'Aphrodite ont toujours raison la-dessus."

Annabeth decida d'ignorer Silena et de lui demander: "Alors où tu m'emmène?"

"A ton nouveau Bungalow, celui que tu va partager avec Percy!" S'exclama-elle.

"Oh dieux, faites que ce ne soit pas ça." marmonna Annabeth pour elle-même.

Dès qu'ils virent la cabine trois, Silena commença a s'exciter comme une petite fille; rendant Annabeth encore plus nerveuse. Lorsque la fille d'Aphrodite ouvrit la porte, Annabeth se convainquit de fermer les yeux totalement. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix étonner de Silena.

"Ce n'est pas si mal, cocotte."

Elle ne mentait pas. Lorsqu'Annabeth ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que l'interieur du Bungalow trois n'avait pas changer, sauf pour ses trucs que Silena avait déposer dans la chambre. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et Annabeth vit un lit blanc et bleu qui n'ait pas de tête de lit. Elle sut immédiatement que c'était là qu'elle et Percy devrait dormir, avec Luke entre eux.

"Bien, c'est plus "normal" que je l'imaginais." Dit finalement la blonde après une minute d'observation.

Silena souris. "J'essaie vraiment parfois, ma chère. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amenée ici."

"Oh? Pourquoi alors?" Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Silena ne dit rien, se contentant de la pousser vers un nouveau placard, placé stratégiquement dans un coin et ne prennant presque aucune place. "Je sais que tu es obssédée par l'ordre et le rangement, alors Charlie t'a fait un placard qui ne prend pas beaucoup de place. Prend le comme notre cadeau!"

Et quand elle ouvrit le cabinet, le charme tomba et Annabeth dût se retenir a grand peine de ne pas l'étrangler là et maintenant.

Dans le placard reposait, attendant d'être porter, les vêtement les plus scandaleux qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sous-vêtements lacés, bikini deux pieces colorés provocants, jaquettes qui en révélais plus qu'elles n'en cachait, et des robes tout aussi courtes, mais encore plus décolletées, plus un lot de vêtements du style des filles d'Aphrodite.

"Par tout les dieux, C QUOI ÇA?!" Cria Annabeth.

"Ma part du cadeau. Pas besoin de me remercier."

Annabeth était tellement choquée qu'elle ne put même pas retourner a son état normal de fille calme et qui analyse tout. "Que...Qu'est-il arriver à mes vêtements?"

"Oh. Il sont encore dans ton armoire au bungalow cinq, mais je l'ai cadenasser puisque je sais que tu va retourner a ton vieux linge démodé sinon!"

"Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne peux plus raisonner." She said as her face started to grow hot.

" Tu est si reconnaissante hem? T'inquiète, je le comprend parfaitement!"

Annabeth déglutit en prenant un nouveau sous-vêtement. Le soutien-gorge était réellement scandaleux et avait une boucle rouge au milieu.

"Tu es de taille A, n'est-ce pas?"

Annabeth eu l'air horrifiée

"Non! Je porte du B!"

"Ah... Je crois que jai pris la bonne taille alors... Je crois..." On aurait dit qu'elle se rassurait elle même.

Le gong du diner résonna a travers le camp. Annabeth en fut soulagée puisque ça lui épargnait une conversation embarrassante. Elle fit de son mieux pour refroidir son visage rouge de chaleur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le pavillon.

Les regards de ses paires ne firent qu'empirer la situation sur son visage, surtout lorsqu'elle dépassa la table d'Athena et qu'elle prit place à la table de Percy, qui l'attendait avec Luke. Elle évita les regards curieux de Percy alors qu'elle continuais de ventiler son visage avec sa main.

"Demande aucune question." Ordonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Percy ouvrir la bouche.

Le reste de leur diner passa pendant qu'ils ingnorait les, regards, moqueries et murmures de presque tout les se mordit les lèvres comme elle se concentra sur l'alimentation Luke avec de la nourriture pour bébé à saveur de banane tandis que Percy se cachait le visage sur la surface de la table. Après le diner terminée, Chiron alla au centre du pavillon pour annoncer quelque chose tout en regardant brièvement vers la table de Poséidon.

"Aujourd'hui a été une journée très intéressante et je suis sûr que vos conseillers vous on tout expliqué, ou si j'ose dire, « bavardé » de l'incident qui s'est passé ce matin a la grande maison. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous au courant comment les d'Athéna enfants naissent et comment cela se rapporte à la situation actuelle de Percy et Annabeth. Et à cause de cela, nous devons accueillir notre nouveau membre de notre «famille». Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, pourriez-vous venir en face? "

Ledit couple a donné le centaure leur regard je-t'hais-tellement-maintenant, alors qu'ils ont fait lentement leur chemin en face.

Luke regarda tout le monde un peu effrayé de voir que tous les yeux étaient virés sur lui et ses parents.

"Euh," a commencé plutôt bêtement, Percy. Annabeth le poussa à côté, le forçant à continuer.

"Ouais, euh… c'est Luke Persée Chase Jackson, tout le monde. S'il vous plaît bien le traiter." Il le saisi alors des bras d'Annabeth et il l'a placé de la même position que celle du Roi Lion. ( **A / N:** Je suis sûr que vous savez tous de quoi je parle XD)

Luke regarda les environs avec ses grands yeux gris-verts intelligents et dit dans ce qui semblait comme une salutation de bébé: "Daa"

Il y eut un silence. Puis, soudain, tout le monde a commencé à faire leur chemin vers Luke et débattu pour voir qui serait le premier a le prendre. Même avec son talon d'Achille, Percy avait du mal à garder Luke loin de la foule immense des campeurs. Et tandis que Percy était dans le trouble, Annabeth était resté là à se moquer de lui.

Heureusement, grand-père Chiron est venu à la rescousse. "Maintenant, maintenant, les campeurs veuillez retourner à vos sièges respectifs. Vous aller avoir beaucoup de chances de tenir Luke pour les deux prochains jours donc s'il vous plaît calmez-vous."

Une série de campeurs déçus sont, à contrecœur, retournés à leurs tables. Chiron a attrapé Luke des bras de Percy et le redonna à Annabeth. "Je pense que tu est mieux place pour le garder en sécurité, mon enfant." A-t-il commenté. Percy fronça les sourcils au sourire malicieux de Chiron et au sourire amusé d'Annabeth.

"Je vais à la table d'Athéna pour un moment afin d'introduire Luke à mes demi-frères et sœurs, d'accord?" Elle lui dit, alors qu'elle replaça et a embrassé Luke dans ses bras tout en faisant son chemin vers Malcolm et le reste de la table.

"Hey, Perce." Grover rejoint Percy sur la table de Poséidon. Il soupira, complètement fatigué.

"Hey, G-man, quoi de neuf?"

"Je peux dire que vous êtes fatigué et... Un peu frustré? Eh bien, je pense que tu as beaucoup de raisons de se sentir comme ça. Mais vraiment men (est-ce que je peux marquer sa), tu as vraiment besoins de faire les premiers pas par rapport a Annabeth, tous le camp attend que tu fasses quelque chose. "

"Je ne comprends pas, G-man. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi?" Demanda Percy et comme par assard toute trace de fatigue à maintenant complètement disparu.

Grover soupira. "Eh bien, ils attendent que toi et Annabeth soyez bientôt ensemble, parce que vous deux êtes comme, à la colonie, LE couple. "

"Le quoi?" Le fils de Poséidon semblait extrêmement perdu et confus.

"LE couple ou le couple de l'heure, je veux dire. Vous êtes le couple le plus attendu de tous les adolescents ici au camp. Vous êtes tous les deux pratiquement comme le roi et la reine des abeilles de cet endroit, comme dans toutes les écoles secondaires (_Bizzare comme expression non?)_. Donc oui, c'est pour ça que tout le monde vous observe attentivement, car ils attentent que tu te "déclare" on pourrait dire, moi y compris. "

La mâchoire de Percy a chuté. "Et tu sais tous ça parce que?"

Cette fois, Grover rougit. "Genieve(_?_) m'a tout raconté ces choses. Depuis que l'incident a été répandu dans le camp, ce matin, toi et Annabeth etes devenu un sujet majeur pour tout le monde. J'ai aussi entendu la planification que quelqu'un allait vous espionner ce soir".

«Attendez, quoi? Pourquoi?" Percy cria en alarme. Grover regardait ses sabots, refusant soudainement à rencontrer les yeux de Percy.

"Désolé de le dire Perce, mais tout le monde sais que tu as le béguin pour Annabeth. Eh bien, sauf elle, bien sûr Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont -... Je veux dire, nous sommes - tous curieux de savoir comment tu agirais de maintenant."

"Oh dieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tout le monde et pourquoi il blesse mon orgueil homme?" Il gémit. Grover sourit tristement et lui tapota l'épaule dans le confort.

* * *

L'événement redoutable du jour est finalement arrivé. Percy et Annabeth ont lentement fait leur chemin vers leur supposée «maison» avec Luke. Annabeth déglutit nerveusement en se rappelant la monstruosité qu'elle a appelée comme ses vêtements. Percy, d'autre part, se mit à transpirer comme il a réalisé qu'il pourrait ne pas être en mesure de tenir sa maîtrise de soi ce soir et pourrait faire des choses qui peuvent éventuellement détruire son amitié avec Annabeth.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans sa cabine, Percy a été interrompue par une Silena haletant qui précipitamment murmura: "Ne vous inquiétez pas des espions, j'ai utilisé mon enjôlement afin qu'il ne vous dérange pas ce soir, amusez-vous et oh, les frères Stolls ont affirmé qu'ils avaient placé une boîte de protection dans votre tiroir du haut si vous avez besoin de le faire ".

Percy se tenait là avec ses yeux grands ouverts et le visage rouge tomate alors qu'il regardait la main de Silena prendre celle de Beckendorf et qu'ils ont fait leur chemin vers une zone isolée, sans doute pour s'embrasser ou quelque chose d'autre.

"Percy? Tu viens?" La tête d'Annabeth sortit a travers la porte. Son choc temporaire a été remplacé par le sentiment familier de la nervosité et de la peur.

Il s'attendait à ce que la cabine soit totalement change pour des choses de fille quand il est entré, mais à son grand soulagement, ce ne l'était pas fait. Luke a été placé sur un grand lit sans couchette supérieure, entouré par des couvertures et des oreillers, déjà endormi. Annabeth tenait au-dessus de son nouveau meuble terriblement troublé et complètement rouge de son visage jusqu'à son cou.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Annabeth?" Percy a demandé avec inquiétude.

Sa question sembla la couper la transe. Annabeth a rapidement fermé son cabinet et lui sourit nerveusement. «Rien! Rien." Visiblement, elle a menti, mais il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.

Percy a fait son chemin vers son propre meuble et saisit sa chemise et son bas de pyjamas. "Je vais me changer en première puisque vous avez laire d'avoir des problèmes avec vos vêtements." Et dès que la porte de la salle de bains fut fermée, Annabeth laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

" _Ooh, Silena Beauregard attend à demain que je mets la main sur vous! "_

Elle a commencé à aller et venir, envisageant de porter ou non ces chemises de nuit de salope _(desoler pour le mot)_ hideuses ou non. Quand elle a finalement pris sa décision, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Percy en est sorti en pyjama. Tout de suis l'intérieure d'Annabeth a crié : _Il est si mignon j'ai juste le gout de l'embrasser, _ mais son interieur rationnel la stopa. Une rougeur apparut sur ses joues à sa grande horreur.

"Tu ne vas pas te changer, Annabeth?"

La jeune fille soupira intérieurement et dit : "En fait, Percy, puis-je emprunter l'une de tes vieilles chemises? Juste une chemise qui ne te convient plus."

Percy haussa un sourcil, alors qu'elle se tortillait les doigts en se mordant les lèvres. Il reconnu cela comme un signe de nervosité et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser quelle était mignonne. "Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Annabeth, mais puis-je te demander pourquoi?"

Il regarda son visage alors qu'elle devenait rouge et elle commença à jouer avec les manches de sa veste grise. Après un moment de silence, Annabeth lui lança un regard déterminé et saisit son poignet tout en le conduisant vers son meuble.

"Euh, Anna-"

" tu te rappel quand Silena m'a amené ici il ya quelque temps? Eh bien, elle m'a montré le cadeau qu'elle m'a faite, et après l'avoir vu , sa m'a donné l'envie de la déchirer en deux parce que son cadeau c'est..." elle a ouvert les portes de l'armoire. "-Ça."

La mâchoire de Percy est tombé sur le sol tandis que ses yeux ont frénétiquement regardé les ensemble sexy qui semblait être des vêtements. "Alerte Pervers! Alerte Pervers!" L'esprit a Percy fit comme une sonnette d'alarme. Et avant que vous le demandiez, non, il n'a jamais vu la lingerie d'Annabeth avant qu'elle n'ouvre son tiroir.

Il se mit à transpirer à nouveau et sentit son bas de pyjama qui commença à se serré. A l'extérieur, il avait l'air calme, correct. Il se demanda comment Annabeth n'avait pas commencé à flipper aux regard qu'il lançait a sa lingerie. L'intérieur est bien pire, cependant. Heureusement - remercions les dieux pour ma maîtrise de moi! - Annabeth a finalement fermé la monstruosité que Percy appelait son meuble..

"Alors, je peux emprunter l'une de tes vieilles chemises?" Elle a plaidé avec de grands yeux de chien battu qui étaient une rareté pour les enfants d'Athéna. Est-ce que Percy pourrait dire non son visage adorable? Bien sûr que non, idiot!

"Oui, bien sûr. Juste euh, donne-moi un instant." La distraction lui a donné suffisamment de temps pour calmer a la fois son cœur qui bat rapidement et sa virilité. Il trouva finalement une vieille chemise qui était trop petite pour lui et le tendit à Annabeth qui avait l'air soulagé.

"Merci, Percy! Je vais me changer maintenant."

Percy soupira de nouveau comme il s'assis sur le bord de leur lit commun. Il sourit à Luke qui dormait et était sur le point de se coucher quand il a vu en mouvement sur la fenêtre. Alarmé, il saisit rapidement Turbulance sur sa table de chevet et est allé vers la fenêtre.

Quand Percy ouvrit la porte, il a été accueilli par la vue d'un Malcolm rouge et ... Pollux?

"H-hey Percy. J'ai...euh, euh, je voulais juste remettre ça à Annabeth. Nous savions ce que Silena a fait à sa malle et nous avons pu garder que ceux-ci. Désolé de t'avoir perturber et honnêtement nous n'avons pas vu ton expression de pervers et ouais ... Tu n'était pas censé entendre ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, au revoir! "

Malcolm a vite couru après avoir remis a Percy la petite sacoche de vêtements d'Annabeth. Pollux soupira. "Les enfants Athena ne savent vraiment pas mentir. Bon sang." Puis il se tourna vers Percy le regardant inconfortablement. "Alors oui, nous avons vu ton expression pervers et c'est vraiment plate parce qu'Annabeth a complètement raté ça, mais de toute façon, nous allons essayer de nous taire pour ton bien. Bonne nuit!"

Percy rangea Turbulance et ferma la porte, il gémit mentalement à sa chance. Combien de jours de torture aurait-il a subir?

"Percy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Annabeth est sorti de la salle de bains toute sexy alors qu'elle portait une de ses vieille chemise fanées bleu-vert qui arrivait à la mi-cuisse.

Super. Un autre test pour son self-control. "Pas grand-chose. Malcolm est juste passer pour te donner donner vos vêtements qu'ils ont réussi à sauver."Alors qu'il lui tendit la petite sacoche, il a essayé de son mieux de ne pas regarder ses jambes exposées; se rappelant qu'il avait été pris avec une expression de pervers.

Annabeth n'a pas semblé remarquer l'effort de Percy à ne pas regarder ses jambes. "Merci, je commençais à craindre que je n'aurais qu'à ta chemise pour couvrir mes sous-vêtements pour ce soir. Rappel-moi de remercier Malcolm et mes frères et sœurs demain." Elle a dit alors qu'elle sortait des shorts coutes de la sacoche et a refait son chemin vers la salle de bains.

Oh dieux Pourquoi at-elle dû dire ça?!

Dès que les portes fusent fermées à nouveau, Percy à fait un facepalm. "Ça va être une longue nuit."

* * *

_Finiiiiis! etes-vous content de moi?!:) Moi non mais c pas grave:3 désoler d'avoir pris du temps a publier :/ desoler pour les faute et touuut! Je suis sur mon ipod pie sa le corrige pas:3 laissez-moi un review si vous êtes capable! J'ai remarquer que sa avait pas supprimer les autres review et a cause de sa vous pouviez pas en laisser:) sur les autres chapitre laaaa...desoler aussi si vous comprenez rien..._

_Bref ciaooooo_

_-xxx- _


End file.
